Give Me Love
by SwiftyMunchkin
Summary: You know you'll give her all you have to give, all the love you could possibly give like she's never had before because you know this girl is you're one and only, she's the only person you want in your arms for the rest of your life.
1. Like Never Before

_(A/N: Hi guys! So, I was listening to Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love' and this kind outsell out of my head. It's not exactly based on the lyrics I just enjoyed the music and stuff and imagined Faberry dancing together at Prom to it. The ending is open so there is room for more if you guys wanna let me know. Also, this is the first time I've written like this stheft me know about that too. And, this is un-beta's because I think she fell asleep haha, she asked to read it so I sent her the song first and got no other reply and I couldn't wait to give it to you guys so all mistakes are my own until she reads it and I fix it. Enjoy!)_

* * *

_Like Never Before_

_Give me love like never before,_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more._

"Rachel."

The way she says your name makes you weak in the knees, the way she grips at your hips while you both move as one to the music makes your heart flutter. This girl needs you and it showed by the way her eyes are so concentrated on yours, so full of love and warmth with the little flecks of how vulnerable she was when with you. You never thought you'd see this; Quinn Fabray so vulnerable, so caught up in a moment that all of her walls were non-existent, like nothing else mattered but you and her.

"I love you."

You couldn't help but think it was all a dream. Those three words made your heart slow and speed up at the same time, the way she whispered them into your ear had you squeezing her shoulders more firmly. Your grip loosened when you were certain you weren't dreaming, you were actually dancing with Prom Queen Quinn Fabray at your senior prom while your friends and other peers watched on.

You smile when Noah shoots you a thumbs up, you absoulutely beam while the rest of the Glee Club smile warmly with a look of adoration in their eyes. You suspect that the rest of your peers are scowling bitterly, clearly showing their disgust in your relationship but as you scan the room you're proven wrong. Everyone in the room, including the teachers, are sharing the same look as you dance with this girl.

This girl who took you by the hand months prior and asked you to be her date after she had gotten herself together, after she started being herself. It was true that you missed the pink hair she had had as you swept a loose strand of blonde behind her ear, careful not to disturb her crown, but you were happy she found herself, you were happy you found her.

"I love you so much."

She spins you outwards and tugs you gently back in where your back connects gently with her front. Her chin is resting atop your shoulder and her eye's are lightly closed, as if trying to remember this moment. You look at her with such love, hoping she can feel your gaze, hoping she can feel your love. She spins you again and your hand's are back on her shoulder's while her's rest back against your hips. Her hand's squeeze just a little like you had done to her shoulder's before, it was clear she thought she was dreaming as well.

"I love you too, so much." You whisper the words into her ear, aware that it's the first thing you've said since she was announced Prom Queen, and it never felt so good to have said them.

Her eyes open and immediately find yours, she's gazing down at you with her hazel orbs, she's looking into your soul as the song is drawing to a close. You wish this would never end as her right hand trails from your hip, up your bicep to rest on your cheek. Her palm is warm against your wet cheek, you were unaware you had started to cry, and her thumb wipes away at the tears.

Your hands move to her hips as her other hand comes to rest on your other cheek, wiping the tears from there as well. Her gaze doesn't waver until her eyes close as she's brings her lips down onto your own. The fleshy pink muscles press ever so gently against your own and you hear her breathing hitch when you press back. Your hands pull at her hips, pulling her closer as the song ends and the gym erupts in cheers, whistles and glitter and balloons rain from the ceiling around you. As your friends jump excitedly around you, she pulls back and your eyes flutter open to find her's lovingly gazing back at your own.

In this moment, everything is absolutely perfect. She's whispering she loves you again, and your encircling your arms around her waist fully and pulling her flush against you. You rest your head against her chest so you can hear her heartbeat, knowing it's beating for you when she presses a light kiss to the top of your head before burying her own into the crook of your neck.

You feel her press a few more kisses to the heated skin and you hug her impossibly closer, in this moment, you're one person and you know what you're feeling will last forever.

You know she feels the same when your hands intertwine and she's leading you out of the crowd. She leads you out of the gym and soon you find yourself in the middle of the choir room, where it all began, where everything fell into place.

This is where you saw her for who she truly was, the choir room being a sanctuary for girls like you and herself, where she sang her heart out about everything because only in music could she convey everything she ever felt. Songs that described her feelings about her past relationships, her family, her daughter all bombarded your mind as she pulled you close to her again.

You immediately rest your ear against her chest again, desperate to hear the rhythmic beating of life contained beneath the skin. You hear it but you also hear her humming the song that had been playing when you were dancing minutes prior. One of her hands are resting against your lower back and the other is cradling the back of your neck holding you in place, as if she is afraid you'll leave.

She feels calm in your arms and you feel peaceful in her's as the humming continues, but then it stops. She clears her throat and you look up at her questionably, you can tell she has something to say but you know Quinn can be a little guarded, so you press a quick kiss to her lips as you squeeze at her hips again; reassuring her that it's okay.

Her palms are against each of your cheeks again and her forehead comes lightly into contact with yours. You're both gazing into each other's eyes again and she's fiddling with a strand of your hair by your ear, she sweeps it away and cups your cheeks a little more firmly as your noses brush against each other. You can tell she thinks she's dreaming again because her eye's close and you hear her inhale deeply.

"Rachel?"

You nod slightly at her questioning tone, "I'm here."

"Marry me?"

You pull back slightly to see that her eye's are still closed, you squeeze her hips and they open and immediately begin searching for an answer within your own. Yes, you're young, you're in high school, but you're also in love. You've never felt so much love for someone before and you know you will never feel like this for anyone else.

You only want her. You want to be the one she wakes up next to, you want her to be the one you raise a family, you want this forever.

"Of course." She's slipping a small diamond ring out from the strap of her dress and you feel tears run down your cheeks as she slips it onto your left hand's ring finger. Her arms are around your waist and she's also sporting tears while she watches you admire the piece of silver.

"I love you so much." She whispers the words into your ear as she pulls you into her. Your ear immediately pressed to her chest again and this time you know for sure that the beating you hear is all for you, this girl lives for you as you live for her.

So you whisper back, "Forever." knowing you'll give her all you have to give, all the love you could possibly give like she's never had before because you know this girl is you're one and only, she's the only person you want in your arms for the rest of your life.

* * *

_(A/N: So, what'd ya think? Leave me a review and let me know as well as letting me know how I did with writing like this and if I should continue, well I actually have already started the next chapter but encouragement would be nice xoxo.)_


	2. All I Want

_(A/N: I BOUGHT GLEE HEADPHONES TODAY ERRMAHGERD!_

_Now, I just want to say that I don't want to get any messages or reviews about forgetting about the other stories now that I have started some new ones [not that I am getting them anyway] but I have not forgotten about the others. I'm still in Beaudesert and I can only find inspiration by listening to my iPod and so far that has only cranked out this story because of Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love' legit, everyone reading this needs to listen to that song and re-read the first chapter while invisioning Faberry getting their dance on together :) But anyway, onto other business, here is chapter two. In all honesty, this was suppose to be a one shot but of course I had to go and make it all open ended so I could write some more fluffiness... I already have the next two chapters planned out, how they turn out is a different story so R&R this and get me to feel positive, yeah? Love you guys!)_

* * *

_All I Want_

_All I want,_

_Is the taste your lips allow._

"Morning, Beautiful."

She's running her fingers through your slightly tangled hair as you stir awake, the morning sun is streaming through a gap in your curtains and you see that your body clock hasn't failed to get you up at your usual six o'clock. You smile when you realise your limbs are tangled with her's and your head is still resting against her chest where her heart, your heart, rested. The both of you hadn't stayed out much longer after the Prom, while the Glee Club retreated back to Puck's for a party, the both of you headed to your house.

Your childhood bed is where you both fell after changing out of your dresses and into something more comfortable. There were many whispered "I love you"s as you both simply held each other, nothing else was needed. She fiddled around with the ring on your finger, occasionally lifting your hand to her lips where she would lightly kiss and squeeze it while her other hand gently glided through your hair.

"I love you."

You look up at her with a small smile, "I love you too." Your ear is back against her chest and her fingers continue running through your hair. Shifting slightly, you bring your left hand closer to your face and you feel her eye's on you as you admire the simple ring.

The band was silver and the small diamond glistened in the sun. You loved it, you loved her and you couldn't wait to tell your fathers' who had already been fast asleep when you and the Prom Queen arrived home. It was likely that they would be a little skeptical about you getting engaged at such a young age, but it's not like the both of you would be down at City Hall later today, so you know that they'll be excited and absolutely ecstatic that Quinn would be joining the family.

She shifts out from underneath you, muttering a small "sorry," before stretching and moving into the bathroom. You crawl up the bed and recline back against the headboard where you bring your ring covered finger back up to your face and continue watch it shine in the sunlight. You feel your heart flutter when you notice the words _'Yours Forever'_ engraved on the opposite side of the diamond, you hadn't noticed that before and you scold yourself for it.

Quinn emerges from the bathroom but stays in the door way, casually leaning against it with one foot in front of the other and her arms crossed over her chest. Her eye's are focused on you and their full of so much warmth that you can't help but smile like a love-sick puppy. She sports the same kind of smile as she makes her way to the end of your bed and beckons you over with a wiggle of her finger.

You crawl over to her, and as you sit up on your knees she cups your cheeks and presses her pink lips softly against your own. Your hands fly to the top of her's and she deepens the connection with a swipe of her tongue to your bottom lip. As her tongue chases yours, your taking her hands in your own and holding them tightly against your chest. She pulls away and lightly kisses your forehead before resting her own against it.

"Rachel! Breakfast!"

The sudden intrusion of your Daddy's voice makes the both of you jump and clutch at your hearts'. For many hours it had just been you and her, because, what else could you want?

You stand from the bed and cradle her hand in your own, tugging her along behind you to your bedroom door. Before you both step out of the now open door she pulls you into your arms, you have no time to question her as her lips are on yours again. You savor the moment before you hear your Daddy threatening to come up and pour water on you in a serious tone.

Both of you walk into the kitchen, your fathers' share a quick glance at each other, surprised to see Quinn but they shrug it off, happy to have her there. The table is set with plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a big bowl of fruit. You immediately reach for the bowl but your wrist is caught mid-air and pulled towards your Dad's face.

"What's this?" he questions, inspecting the ring that adorns your finger.

"I'm sorry, Leroy." You look at Quinn with a questioning eyebrow raised, why was she apologizing? "I should have asked beforehand but that is my engagement ring to Rachel."

Your mouth makes a perfect 'o' as the blonde answers your father's question as well as your silent one. You look over at the two men as they share another look, you're nervous because their faces are expressionless. The silence is deafening and your wrist is still suspended mid-air in your Dad's grasp.

You glance over at Quinn, who's eyes are locked on the two men on the other side of the table, and she's exuding confidence but her eye's are vulnerable as they silently plead for their forgiveness and approval. Your father lets your wrist go and stands from the table. Instinctively, your hand moves to Quinn's atop the table and you clutch to it tightly as he comes to stand next to the blonde.

Quinn looks up at him and you see she's scared, you see she thinks she is going to be removed from your house, but you know that isn't the case as you see your daddy Hiram smirking. It all happens so fast and you think you've both dislocated a wrist as Quinn is pulled into your dad Leroy's arms.

You're beaming now as your daddy Hiram stands from his chair and steals Quinn from his husband, you hear him whispering, "Welcome to the family." as you're pulled into your Dad's arms.

All of a sudden you're in Quinn's arms, her hands are rubbing circles on your back and you can hear your fathers' excitement chatter flitting from their side of the table. She lets you go and sits back down in her seat before she tugs you gently into your own, the rest of the breakfast was a blur because all you could focus on was Quinn's light touch against the ring on your finger.

* * *

It's midday by the time your fathers' are ushering yourself and your betrothed from the house, the past couple of hours had been filled with nothing but talk and ideas about wedding. There was something about the way Quinn talked about her future with you that made you lose track of the conversation so many times. Still, you were surprised when the conversation flowed so easily because neither one of the men had mentioned your age, in fact, they were speaking of a wedding next summer break when you came back to Lima.

It was hard hearing that, you knew you would soon be in New York while Quinn would be in New Haven, and you weren't looking forward to being away from the girl that you are going to be with for the rest of your life.

The car ride is silent, no words are needed and your hand is atop her's on the gear stick. You love times like this, you love where you can both just be touching or looking at each other in such an innocent way that still sends chills all down your spine. Your hand squeezes her's as she abruptly shifts down for a red light, she looks over at you, her eyes scanning to see if your alright.

"Sorry." The smile on her lips tells you she isn't sorry at all, she's glad that you clutched onto her hand in a moment of terror.

You huff and remove your hand from her's while the light turns green, "Liar." Looking away, your arms fold across your chest and you try to hide your smile from her.

"You're right." How quick she is to agree with you makes your hand fall into your lap, you actually feel bad for calling her such a word even though you were only playing around. "But you love me regardless, right?"

Your mood is lifted and your hand is back on her's, "I wouldn't be wearing this ring if I didn't."

"Thank-you, you know, for saying yes."

"Thank-you for asking."

The car comes to a halt and the engine switches off, you both take a moment to just look at each other. Her eye's leave yours, but only for a second so that she can glance down at the ring. She looks back to you with one of the biggest smiles you ever seen her do, the first one ever being when you accepted her as your Prom date.

It doesn't exactly hit you like a ton of bricks but you realize you've only been together just shy of seven months. You're not second guessing or anything, are you?

"Are you okay?"

Her question brings you out of your unwanted thoughts, "I'm fine," you say with a small shake of your head, trying to empty your mind.

"Let's go then."

Before you know it, you're standing hand in hand at the Fabray's front door. Quinn leans over and lightly kisses your temple before reaching out and turning the knob. You're heart speeds up and you're not sure why, you've been at the household many times before, hell, you were here when Quinn came out to her mother. Judy took it well, claiming that love was love and that all religious views were forced upon her by Russell.

You're not sure where he is now but you're glad he's gone. He was one of the reasons Quinn had hidden her feelings behind her HBIC persona, if he hadn't been such a religious prick, you would've been with the girl much sooner.

Quinn's tugging on your arm and you realise you've been staring off into space for, what you assume to be, awhile. You follow her into the house and stand a little awkwardly while she closes and locks the front door.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Your heart speeds up again, did her mother know her daughter was going to purpose to you? Was she okay with it? Sure, she was okay with the both of you dating and all but would she be supportive of you getting married? You shake your head at the thought, of course she would support it, it would be a little weird no to.

"How was Prom, girls?"

"It was amazing."

Quinn's hand is in yours again and you suddenly feel a little more comfortable, "It was great, thanks for asking, Judy."

Judy is walking back into the kitchen now and Quinn is pulling you along as she follows her mother.

"So..."

Your eyebrow raises as Judy looks at you expectantly before looking over at Quinn with a smirk. You look at Quinn who is smirking right back, obviously trying to suppress laughter, now you're back to looking at Judy whose smirk is slowly turning into a full blown smile.

"Yeah?" You look back at Quinn and squeeze her hand, she looks over at you with her famous eyebrow raised, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Is there something I'm missing?" You pout because you know Quinn can't resist you when your bottom lips juts out like this.

Quinn drops your hand and immediately wraps an arm around your shoulders, she kisses your temple before burying her face into the crook of your neck. Damn your shortness.

"What's going?" you ask, shrugging your shoulders trying to get Quinn out of one of your tickle spots and to get her to look at you. It's unsuccessful.

"You're too cute."

Your eye's are back on Judy and she is openly giggling while she stirs whatever batter is in her mixing bowl. "What is it?" You didn't mean to whine and stamp your foot but you couldn't help it, the shared looks had you on edge and you just wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"So..."

There was Judy again, serious face in place this time while she looks up at you, still stirring.

"Quinn, this isn't funny anymore," you state while she giggles into your neck. Almost immediately, you push her away while you shield your neck with a giggle. "That's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

You shove her shoulder, "Smart-ass." Judy laughs and your thankful she doesn't scold you for you language, not that she ever has but you were in this woman's house, manners were still essential.

"So..."

Before you have time to slap Quinn for allowing hers' and her mother's game to continue, Quinn wraps her hand around your left wrist and holds your hand out towards Judy. The mixing spoon is dropped and Judy is around the kitchen bench in seconds with her arms wrapped around you. She's squealing excitedly in your ear and you hope that you don't go deaf because that may ruin your pitch.

"We have to call Fran, she'll be so happy!"

You finally understand what the exchanged looks we're about and you face palm for not realizing it sooner. "Feeling a little slow today, babe?"

Your hand barely connects with Quinn's shoulder because Judy still has you in a vice grip. After another minute or so, your fiancé decides you may need a breath and untangles Judy's arms from around you only to have them wrap around Quinn.

"Now, I know you're both young and all that jazz; kids say that these days right?" Quinn and yourself roll your eyes. "Anyway, you've also not been together very long, but Rachel!" You straighten up, knowing something surely important was going to be said, "You and Quinn look at each other like your fathers' do, like Frannie and Michael look at each other and that type of stuff is forever."

You smile, a little embarrassed at how obvious in love you and Quinn are, then again, you think at how stupid that sounded, of course you were obvious because it was true. All the thoughts you were having at the front door disappear as Judy continues to talk about true love and the wedding, because you realise, this is your life and you love and cant wait to share the rest of it with Quinn; regardless of what other people say.

* * *

_(A/N: So... Tell me what you think :D [See what I did there?] I'm a dork.)_


	3. We'll Play Hide 'n' Seek

**_(A/N: Okay guys, this is beta'd so I apologize if it sucks. R&R :D )_**

* * *

_We'll Play Hide 'n' Seek_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

Her hand in yours makes you feel on top of the world as you make your way to your locker. You look over at her and almost trip over your own feet, thankfully one of her arms snakes around your waist and you're quickly pulled to the side.

"You okay?" she asks; her voice full of concern while she gazes into your eyes.

Your hand comes to rest on her cheek and you give a quick kiss to her nose, "Perfect."

"Oh please, Prom is over, stop with the love already."

"San, they're in love, they can do what they want."

You turn with a smile and roll your eyes at the girl, "Santana, you and Brittany are just as affectionate as we are," you point out with a smirk while Quinn's arms encircle your mid-section as she rests her chin upon your shoulder.

"Yeah, S, don't hate on us."

Santana raises an eyebrow and folds her arms over her chest, "Really, Quinnie? That's the only defense you have in this matter? A couple of days ago you damn near ripped my head off because I made fun of the two of you."

You feel Quinn shake lightly with laughter and her arms tighten around you. Your eyes find her's and smiles warmly, "Things change," she kisses you quickly, "For now," she warns the Latina with a quick raise of the famous Fabray eyebrow before her lips are back on yours, effectively making your eyes flutter close. One of her hands move to your cheek and you revel in the warmth it provides, this was home.

A small moan escapes your throat and your hands rise to rest on Quinn's forearm that is across your chest. You feel her smile against your lips before she lightly nips at your bottom one.

"What has gotten into the two of you? Seriously, you're both in like an extra sick puppy-dog love mood and it's totally killing mine."

You hear Brittany giggle and you find it strange considering she's always trying to keep Santana at bay. "I know why, S!" You open one of your eyes and see Brittany is jumping around excitedly while Santana watches the excited blonde with curious eyes.

"What is it, Britt-Britt?"

"Look, look, look, look!"

You pull back and see that the girl is pointing at your left hand that's still clutching to Quinn's forearm.

"Ho-ly crap!"

You watch as twenty or so other students in the hall stop in their tracks to stare at the Latina, but they're sent away with a flick of the girl's wrist. Laughter bubbles up from the pit of your stomach as the usually outspoken girl continues to stare at your hand, her mouth is agape and her eyes are wide while Brittany beamed beside her.

Quinn's hand moves from your cheek to her best friend's chin, where she lightly urges it close, "You okay there, S?" Her arms move back to rest around your mid-section but as you move your hands to rest back on the pale arms your left one is caught around the wrist by Brittany's.

"It's so pretty!" Brittany exclaims, holding your hand close to her face, "I want one," she states with a smirk, looking over at her girlfriend.

You hear it before you realise what happens, suddenly Quinn has Santana in a playful headlock after the Latina had slapped your fiancée upside the head.

"What'd you have to go and propose for, Q, now I have to!"

Quinn laughs while Santana continued to struggle against her, "Are you saying you don't want to marry Brittany?" she queries with a smirk.

"Of course I want to!"

"And I know that." You look over at Brittany while she wraps an arm around your shoulder, "I didn't say I wanted one straight away, San. And people say I'm slow?" she looks down at you and you realise she was actually looking for an answer.

You stammer a bit but breathe a sigh of relief when Santana speaks first, "You say one word, Midget, and I'll ends you."

You peck Brittany's cheek lightly, "You're not slow, Britt, you just observe a lot longer than others," you explain with a smile.

"Ow! Fuck, Q! Those are not extensions!"

"And Rachel's not a midget; I told you things wouldn't be changed for long." You wince a little while Quinn playfully pulls at raven coloured hair but smile when you see Brittany laughing at the two girls. "Say you're sorry," Quinn warns, pulling lightly at the hair atop Santana's head so your eyes meet.

"Never!"

"Hey! Break it up!" You can't help but laugh while you watch Mr Schuester separate the two friends, thinking there was a serious fight going on. "I thought we were past all this?" he queries, a hand on each girl's shoulder to keep them apart.

He looks over at you confused, searching for the answer while Quinn and Santana erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Play fighting, Mr Schue. Santana called me a name again," you explain with a knowing smile on your lips.

"She hasn't learnt yet?"

"I'm standing right here, Schue."

"Sorry, Santana," The man laughed, "Glee meeting today, don't forget."

"Midget wouldn't forget."

You laugh when you see Mr Schue catch Quinn mid-air, "Babe," you coo softly, resting a hand on her forearm which calms her immediately, "Let's just go to my locker so I can change my books."

"Okay." Her hand is back in yours and you leave behind the Cheerios' and the Spanish teacher without another word. You see the small smile playing on her lips and love how light it makes you feel. She turns her head down so her mouth is by your ear, "I love you," she whispers before pressing a small kiss to the area.

"I love you too," you smile back, squeezing her hand lightly before pressing a quick kiss to the underside of her chin. You've reached your locker now and as you go about putting in your combination, Quinn leans up against the other lockers. "You don't have to stay with me, you know?" you tell her and all you get is a hum in response, "Your class is on the other side of the school and if you wish to get there on time you should leave." This time you bring out your pout.

"Am I not allowed to escort my fiancée to class now that I have her forever? The whole 'Once you have them all romance flies out the window' will never apply to us."

And now you're just a big gooey mess of 'In love with Quinn Fabray' feelings while you stare aimlessly at her. You know your mouth is hanging open but you literally can't find the strength to close it, until Quinn closes it for you before quickly pecking your lips.

"Hurry up, baby," she commands with a small push to your shoulder.

"Don't rush me, Quinn; I need time to properly check that I don't grab the wrong books. Seriously, you can go if you want."

"But I don't want. Leaving you alone in the hall way after everyone saw you in your Prom dress last Friday would be a bad idea."

"Scared I'll run off with someone and sell your ring for some easy cash?" You tease while you pull your Science and English text books from the stack in your locker.

Quinn shakes her head, "No, I'm worried someone incredibly stupid like Finn Hudson will come bounding up to you and start dropping flirty compliments to you about Prom and how you should've been dancing with him, the king, instead of me."

You turn to the girl and quickly peck her lips, "You see this?" you ask, holding up the hand your engagement ring adorns, "This means I'm not going anywhere. No matter how many people say how beautiful I am; your opinion is the only one I care about." You move onto your toes and connect your lips more firmly to the taller girl's.

Quinn's hands come to rest on your hips while your free hand easily lifts to cup her right cheek. A few months prior and you were both too afraid of this, too afraid to even hold hands let alone kiss in front of the McKinley population. But right now you couldn't care less; people got over the initial shock and didn't really care. Well, the boys cared because it was two girls kissing in the hall, a free show. If it was Kurt and Blaine however, they were immediate slushie targets; it never mattered how much power Quinn and Santana had, people were still cruel.

"Hi, Rach," You groan as you pull away from the heated kiss, "Quinn." The urge to slap the tall boy comes easily when he speaks your fiancée's name with such a bitter tone.

"Hello, Finn."

Quinn doesn't say anything and settles for protectively encircling your middle with her arms. You can't blame her for being like this; Finn Hudson was always one for never seeing what was right in front of his face. From what you had heard, the whole of Glee club had practically spelt out the fact you and Quinn were one of those couples that would last for a very long time, he just never listened.

"You were really beautiful at Prom, Rachel," he says while sheepishly shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

You feel Quinn bury her head in the crook of your neck to try and suppress her giggle, maybe she was the one with the sixth sense. Playfully, you slap her forearm across your middle before focusing on the taller boy, "Thank-you, Finn. You weren't so bad looking yourself." Okay, maybe it was a stupid reply; you know this because Quinn lightly nips at your neck as warning.

You also count it as a huge stupid mistake when you see the boy's face light up, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadstix with me?"

Quinn's arms gently squeeze you a little tighter and she tries to bury her face even further into you.

"Finn, if you haven't really noticed, Quinn and I are together and what you're asking is extremely inappropriate." You've said this to him countless times over the course of your relationship with Quinn and you spend hours at a time thinking how you and Quinn ever dated the boy. Quinn and yourself are two of the smartest people in the school and to agree on being with someone as slow as Finn Hudson seemed a little redundant.

"Still?"

"Actually, I can assure you that you will never have her again, Hudson."

Finn looked at the girl behind you with fire in his eyes, "And what makes you so sure?"

"This!" You notice Quinn is beaming as you all but shove your left hand in the Quarterback's face, "Quinn and I are engaged, Finn!" you squeal excitedly, trying to keep your jumping around to a minimum in case you shoulder Quinn in the face.

Finn studies the diamond before turning on his heel and walking off without another word. You feel bad for the boy, his two ex-girlfriends had found love in each other and he was left out in the dark, then again, he kind of deserved it for not treating either of you better.

"See," you smile as you turn in your fiancée's arms, "I told you that I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Quinn admits with a bashful smile while you're already pushing yourself up onto you tippy toes once more, eagerly awaiting a kiss that should be coming. "But I have to go to class." Your fiancée turns on her heels and just walks away flashing you a smirk and wink as she rounds a corner.

You narrow your eyes and you know you're scowling as you make your way in the opposite direction. A smile plays at your lips however because you know you have the rest of your life to kiss that girl.

* * *

"Here comes the happy couple!"

You blush at Kurt's words when you and Quinn walk into Glee club, "Thank-you, Kurt. News travels fast, doesn't it?" You look over at Quinn with a huge grin on your face which she happily returns before pecking your lips. She links your hands together and you both make your way over to your usual seats at the front of the risers; well, your usual seat, Quinn started sitting there after the both of you became a legitimate couple.

"So, it's been decided."

You and Quinn both look up at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Party this Friday night to celebrate youse guys' engagement as well as graduation coming up."

"Oh?" You question before looking over at Quinn who's smirking.

Quinn lets out a small giggle, "What happened to stopping with the love?" she asks playfully, her arm moving to rest on the back of your chair.

Santana scoffs, "As if I care about you guys'. I'm just happy to be getting out of here."

This time you let out a small giggle, "You'll miss us when we're gone," you say while Quinn entangles one of her hands within your own. "I'm sure you'll be begging to visit us."

"Not a cha-"

"Of course we'll visit!"

You and Quinn both grin when Brittany skips up next to Santana, encasing one of the Latina's hands in her own.

"Won't we, San?"

You watch as Santana all but melt into her girlfriend's request and can't help but giggle along with Quinn.

"Yeah, we'll visit."

Quinn makes a whip sound while doing the gesture with her hand. You look over at her with a raised eyebrow, childish banter could very well lead Santana into another 'play' fight, and her hand immediately drops before she buries her face into the crook of your neck. Feather-light kisses are being pressed to your skin and you can't help but melt.

This time, you hear Santana do the whip sound and gesture only to have Quinn give her the finger. Before Santana all but leaps upon your fiancée, Brittany wraps an arm around her waist; instantly calming her.

"Okay, you're both whipped. Play nice guys'."

"I agree with Mercedes. Santana, Brittany; take your seats so we can begin," Mr Schue instructs as he enters his usual ten minutes late. "Now-"

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Schue. I had some stuff."

You look up at Finn and instantly notice that his eyes are a little red as well as his nose. Your stomach drops because you know it's your fault he had obviously been crying. There were better ways to announce your engagement to the boy who had dated you and your betrothed; then again, he wouldn't take a hint.

"That's fine, Finn. Take a seat. Now..."

The only seat left is next to you and you feel even worse when the boy sits with his back slightly turned to you, the fact that Quinn was still placing small kisses to your neck probably wasn't helping.

"And since we've got our Nationals set list ready to go, I was thinking I would give you guys your last assignment so you can all work on it."

"Bring it on, Schue," You hear Puck call from the back of the risers.

"Some of you are leaving," The man's voice is filled with sadness and you immediately squeeze Quinn's hand, the end was coming, "Some of you are staying. Your assignment is to work with the group that you fit into and sing some songs as your goodbyes over the next couple of weeks. Maybe we can use some for the graduation."

Mr Schue leaves the room to get some sheet music from his office while everyone in the room begins talking excitedly around you, but you're having a hard time concentrating. The kisses being pressed to your neck are becoming open mouthed and the blonde's tongue is coming out to soothe the skin she lightly nips at. You hardly suppress the moan that escapes your lips and you take a quick glance over at Finn. It's obvious he's extremely uncomfortable and it's obvious that's what Quinn is trying to do when she is leading your mouth to hers.

"Hot."

The usual comment from Puck makes your eyes snap open as you realise how heated Quinn is making things; you immediately push her away, "Quinn!" you scold, standing from your chair, "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."

"I wasn't trying to do-"

"I know that after this mornings little confrontation with Finn confirmed the fact that he is still in denial that his ex-girlfriends are engaged but that does not give you the right to flaunt it in his face." You feel everyone's eyes on you while you berate your fiancée for her immature behaviour.

You didn't expect to become this angry, usually Quinn's dominant side is a turn on. You've never complained when she's laid claim on you in front of people before, but the knowledge about how upset things have made Finn makes your chest pang with guilt.

"Maybe it's time he learned," Quinn replies.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Stop being a child." You know this shouldn't be happening, the both of you should still be on cloud nine but Finn played a huge role in both of your lives and it hurts that your fiancée is acting this way, "Apologize, please?" you ask, searching Quinn's eyes for the girl she really is, not the HBIC you see in front of you now.

"Why do I have to apologize to him? You're my fiancée and I should be able to kiss you without a second thought of if I'm hurting anyone around me!"

"Well, I can't exactly order you to but until you do, I will not allow you to kiss me." You know you'll be called a diva and all that but you can't help but storm out, Glee's meeting wasn't particularly important.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon now, you and Quinn had spoken since the Monday afternoon mishap but she still hadn't apologized to Finn. You weren't punishing her or anything, even if she seemed to think so, but you felt that she was acting like a child.

You are wearing her ring, not his.

You are moving to New York with her, not him.

And still, she acts as if she still has something to prove.

You're sitting in front of your vanity as you apply your make-up. You arrived home from school and immediately began getting ready for the party at Santana's. You weren't dressing up or anything, just a pair of jeans and a white V-neck, and the reason you were applying make-up is because you are waiting for Quinn to pick you up.

"Hey."

You smile; it's funny how she seems to pop-up whenever you thought about her. Turning in your chair, she's standing in your door way dressed the same as you but with a black, long-sleeved V-neck. Her short blonde hair falls in her face while she looks down where her Converse clad feet are crossed one in front of the other as she leans against the door frame.

"Hey." You stand from your chair and make up your way over to her and press a quick kiss to her cheek, as dramatic as it is, you still refuse to kiss her until she apologizes.

"You ready to go?" she asks while her arms encircle your waist and pulls you close.

You nod and take her hand in yours, pulling her along behind you down the stairs.

You decided after the party you threw in junior year that you would never drink again, but as you're downing your third solo cup, you think to hell with that personal rule. It's a Friday night, it's your engagement slash graduation party and you feel safe with everyone around you.

"Hey, Rachel."

You smile in greeting to Finn who had just finished a game of beer pong with Puck, "Hello, Finn."

"So, how are things with Quinn?"

"Things are fine. We're not fighting but we're not one hundred percent either. Has she apologized to you yet?"

The taller boy shakes his head while he fists his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "She doesn't have to apologize, Rach. I was being a little thick," he admits with a sheepish smile, "It's still sinking in that the two of you have found love with one another and I'm just out in the dark still."

You smile warmly and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You'll find someone, Finn. Not everyone finds "the one" in High School." He nods in response and you pull him into a hug, no matter how uncomfortable it is with your height difference. "I love you, Finn. You know that, right?"

He nods against your shoulder and squeezes you a little tighter, "I'm sorry I started this whole little fight between you and Quinn."

You squeeze him back, "It's fine."

"Hudson! What do you think you're doing!?" Finn is being pulled from your arms and you roll your eyes at the inhebraited blonde who's doing so. "Has it not sunk in yet for Christ's sake!?"

"Quinn-"

"No, Rach. Everyone here is celebrating our engagement and upcoming graduation and here he is, acting as if he still has a chance."

You grab two wine coolers from the table of alcohol that you're standing next to with a huff, "He just may if you don't stop acting like this." With that being said, you walk off, through the crowd of Gleeks that had been drawn to the scene in protective mode if anything happened.

You stumble slightly into the Latina's back yard and find a large trampoline in the big empty space. With your two wine coolers in hand, you climb your way onto the equipment. The hiss of one of the wine coolers being opened echoes in the empty back yard and you take a large sip before reclining back on the stretchy mesh to stare at the night sky.

You're not, in any way, second guessing marrying the girl inside but you wonder if you'll ever know why she is still so _protective_ of you. You take another sip, slightly spilling some on yourself while you let thoughts of why Quinn acts this way circulate in your head.

You're finishing up the second wine cooler you grabbed when you hear the back door sliding open. You wish that the black mesh beneath you would stretch more under your weight so you could disappear and have some more peace to yourself while you stare at the night sky.

"There you are."

You turn your head to see Quinn standing at the side of the trampoline, her face is slightly red like her eyes that are illuminated by the full moon.

"Here I am," you reply, unsure of what else to say, mainly because the world seems to be spinning a little.

"I'm sorry about before."

"Are you?" You know you shouldn't act so bitterly towards the girl, especially since you've consumed a significant amount of alcohol and don't really trust your brain to filter anything you may say.

"I am," Quinn nods, lifting herself up onto the trampoline, "I apologized to him," she confesses, crossing her legs and staring down at her lap.

"Tell me why, why did you act like that? I'm yours."

She nods again and you reach out and grasp one of her hands in your own, hoping she trusts you enough to tell you what's on her mind. "I know you're mine," she starts, it's barely above a whisper but at least she's trying, "My whole life, the things I've loved have always been taken away at some point. I loved my father and he walked out. I love Beth and I had to give her up, I even thought I loved Finn, Puck and Sam." You hear her voice crack and you squeeze her hand reassuringly.

You grab the two wine cooler bottles by your side and throw them off the trampoline. You grab her hand once again and pull her down to lay flush next to you. Your head make its way onto her chest where you listen to her heartbeat while you drape and arm and a leg over her, snuggling in close.

You feel her take a deep breath in before she speaks again, "It's like playing a game of hide 'n' seek only to have it turn into hide 'n' seek tag because as soon as I get something I love it runs or is taken away."

She's sobbing now and you look up at her and gently cup her face, "Hey," you whisper to catch her attention, "You've found me and you've caught me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I'm forever yours," you reply before bringing your lips to hers. You don't mind if she actually lied to you about apologizing to Finn or not because she's told you why she is so protective and she's right. Everything she has loved has been taken away from her one way or another and you know you aren't going to let that happen to her again. This was her last game of emotional hide 'n' seek, and you're thankful it turned things around.

* * *

_(A/N: So, what'd ya think? Let me know. Also, one more chapter to go with this fic and I can't tell you that I'm excited to end it, mainly cause it will be my first completed fic._

_Also, I've restarted the series and stuff and I kinda started writing a gap that start from S1E04 - Preggers, where Rachel is the one who helps Quinn conceive Beth. Let me know if you guys would be interested in that, yeah?)_


	4. Paint Splattered Teardrops

_(A/N: So here it is, the last chapter! I know I know, it's so sad... Well it is for me. This is the first time I'll put complete on one of my stories! I am sad and happy! So leave me your feedback because if I must say, there is room for a sequel :D )_

_Big shout out to SilverfoxCFL who gave me excellent feedback!_

_He also beta's this chapt so big claps for him :D_

* * *

_Paint Splattered Teardrops_

_Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

Here it is; the end of your High School journey. You're sitting in your row of chairs, waiting for the row to be called to accept their diplomas, while you let your mind wander.

Starting with the beginning, the unpopular, Broadway loving girl who was the epitome of a loser. That all began to somewhat change when Glee club gained more members though, even if you were still getting slushied and called names, you at least had friends who helped you through it all because the same was happening to them.

You look down your row to the beautiful blonde you'll be getting out of here with. She catches you looking at her and sends you a wink before making a gesture that you should be concentrating on the stage where some teachers are giving little speeches about the graduating class. You don't look back however, you can't stop gazing at your fianceé and you feel the tears running down your cheeks while you remember everything that has transpired between the both of you.

Names like Tranny, Ru-Paul and Man-hands were supposed to be hurtful, okay, they did hurt a little, but when they came from Quinn, you over looked it all. Yes, the two of you spent most of your High School lives fighting over boys and stupid little things but all of those problems seemed to dissipate every time the girl looked at you. You know she tortured you because she didn't know how else she was supposed to deal with her romantic feelings. Being brought up the way she was, told to hate people like that, you don't blame her for trying to hide it all, especially after hearing how her father kicked her out for being pregnant; when she needed his support the most.

You're thankful she started to be herself when given the opportunity to see Beth. You're thankful that because she started being herself, she confessed her feelings to you through song because she couldn't take not being with you anymore. You're thankful for Quinn.

You're brought out of your thoughts of the past when everyone in your row stands, in turn making you jump to your feet. The red robe you're wearing flutters in the breeze that sweeps through the football field; where the ceremony is being held because it was such a nice day.

"Rachel Berry."

You shake Principal Figgins' hand while simultaneously receiving your diploma. He gestures for you to turn to the crowd and you do before giving a little curtsy. You spot your fathers' in the crowd who are next to Judy and all three of them yell out their excited squeals while tears run down their cheeks.

You're back in your seat now and watch as the next few names are called. You feel bad that you don't really care about the few people between your name and that of your fiancée's when she's called to the podium. Her short blonde hair and robe moves with the wind and a few tears escape you when she does as you did. She turns to the crowd with a large smile on her face and thrusts her diploma into the air which makes all that in attendance more enthusiastic with their cheering.

You know this means a lot to her because not long ago she was doubting she would be here. She had told you one night, that when she was pregnant with Beth, she thought her life was completely over, that she'd never finish High School and never make it out of Lima. You stand with the rest of the audience, who are still cheering her on, and blow her a kiss because she made it. The very next day, you're both headed to New York so you can get settled in the apartment you'll be sharing while you attend NYADA and she attends NYU.

You don't hate the fact that she secretly applied there when she had applied to Yale. You didn't want her to choose you over her own dreams, but the day she received her acceptance letters' into both schools', you were over joyed when she said she was going with you to New York. Her reason being that you made her dreams come true, so she was going to do the same. You make a mental note to tell her later that your dreams came true the night she proposed to you. All your Broadway dreams are so small and insignificant now that you had this girl along for the ride.

* * *

After some more speeches and a performance by yourself and your fellow Gleeks, you find yourself standing near the goal posts with your fathers who are chatting away excitedly about how proud they are of you. You care, of course, but you have something or rather someone else on your mind right now. You're fiddling with your engagement ring while you look around at all your fellow classmates who are still dressed in their robes, trying to find that head of blonde hair you want to kiss.

"Looking for me?"

You jump a little and clutch at your heart when two slender arms encircle your waist and a chin rests upon your shoulder. There is no need for you to turn around because you already know who it is with the way your fathers' are smiling at you.

"Leroy, Hiram! Can you believe our girls are all grown-up?" You hear Judy squeal excitedly while she wraps an arm around each of your fathers' necks and pulls the both of them in for a hug.

"I think that sunk in the day your daughter proposed to ours."

You smile at your Dad Leroy, thankful for his approval when that had happened only a few short weeks prior.

"I believed it when they both handed over some of their savings for that apartment in New York."

You look at your Daddy Hiram and he gives you a wink.

"Thank-you both so much," Quinn speaks while she gently sways the both of you from side to side, "You've been really supportive and I just can't..." she trails off while her voice cracks a little.

You know she's crying and you turn your head and peck her cheek gently, "It's okay, baby," you whisper reassuringly while the adults smile warmly at the both of you. "We made it," you tell her, nuzzling her cheek with your nose.

"We'll leave the two of you now and go get some refreshments," Judy smiles before leaving with your fathers' in tow. You know the reason why when you see Brittany skipping over to you with her pinkie intertwined with Santana's followed by the rest of the Gleeks.

"Hey, guys!" Brittany greets enthusiastically.

"Hey, Britt," you greet back, your smile falls a little when you take in the girl's lack of robe. You're sad that the girl's grades weren't good enough for her to graduate this year but you're happy she's still going to have people like Tina and Blaine to watch over her while you and Quinn are in New York. Santana will be there on weekends too since she will only be two hours away at Columbus. The original plan had the four of you living in New York but once word of Brittany's grade mishap, the Latina quickly applied to Columbus; she would've applied to Ohio State but her mother wouldn't let her, something about her wanting Santana to at least be out of Lima after graduating.

"We're gonna miss you guys."

"Word!"

You and Quinn smile at Tina, who's wrapped in Mike's arms, then to Artie who was wheeled over by Puck.

"We'll be back on holiday's guys," you tell them with a reassuring smile.

"But you're still leaving so early!" Blaine explains; his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Just be thankful we're not taking Kurt with us," Quinn teases, "The apartment is still bare and I'm sure I won't be able to deal with Rachel's craziness with decorating."

You elbow your fiancée lightly in the ribs and the Glee Club laughs, "We have furniture and all that, we just need things like curtains and to paint the walls," you tell the club who all playfully shoot Quinn a sympathetic look.

"Santana? Are you crying?" Everyone's heads turn at Quinn's words and all almost drop their jaws to the grass as the Latina is in fact trying to hold back her sobs.

"No," the Latina replies, wiping quickly at her eyes, "Dammit, Fabray, you couldn't have just turned the other cheek," she says with a small sniffle. Brittany brings her free hand to her girlfriend's face and wipes away some of the stray tears.

"Why are you crying, Satan? I thought you cried enough during Rachel's speech?"

Santana whirls around and her fist connects with Puck's chest, "Dammit, Puckerman!" she scolds, "You cried too! Admit it! I saw you!"

You raise an eyebrow, "You cried during my speech?"

Santana scoffs, "You're point, Streisand?" she says while still wiping away at her tears.

"If I have to be honest, I cried too," Sam admits with a bashful smile, "The way you explained the journey and stuff with the club and always coming out on top really got to me."

"Me too," Mike admits and Tina rocks up onto her tippy toes to gently peck his cheek.

"Okay, okay, okay. We get it. We all cried like a bunch of pansies, so no one can hate on me because you all did it too," Santana accuses while Brittany wraps her arms around her.

"This is the end guys," Finn mumbles, his usual dopey grin disappearing with his words.

You feel Quinn's arms pull you impossibly closer and you let out a deep breath before flashing everyone your best smile, "Or is it the beginning? Come on, guys! Yes, some of us are moving out of state and all but we'll be back to visit and I promise when we do that my basement will be open for as many sleepovers as possible," you offer and Quinn kisses your cheek in agreement.

"I can live with that," Artie chuckles.

"As long as I'm in on the planning of these occasions, I guess I won't be sad about having to visit this town," Kurt states before recovering a playful slap on the arm from Blaine.

"Sad about visiting? I'm still here, you know?" Blaine teases, playfully poking Kurt in the arm.

You watch on with your large smile still in place while everyone begins planning the first visit period. You turn in Quinn's arms and she smiles down at you, and you feel your heart clench. No more than a month prior you had been angry with her because of the way she was flaunting you in front of Finn. But now, her eyes are filled with so much love and safety that you can't help the tears that begin cascading down your cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asks, noticing the tears.

You shake your head, "Come with me," you urge, taking both her hands in yours and pulling her along behind you.

* * *

She's let go of one of your hands and interlaced your fingers together with the other. She's fallen into step beside you while the both of you walk through the halls of McKinley, one particular destination in your mind and you see Quinn smirking at you because she knows exactly where you intended on taking her.

"I love you," she whispers while you both walk through the doorway into the choir room. You notice the chairs are stacked, the piano has a protective sheet draped over it and the band equipment is all packed into cases, for the end of the year.

You pull her into you when you reach the centre of the room and kiss her, hard. Her hands come to rest on your hips and they give a light squeeze and you tighten your hold on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asks, pulling away so she can look into your eyes.

You shake your head, tears flowing freely, "I'm so stupid." Her hands come up to cup your face and yours take perch atop hers, "I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head now, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She's wiping away your tears with her thumbs and it makes your chest constrict even more, how could you have treated her badly for loving you? It was stupid of you to consider Finn's feelings over her's, he had it coming. You hope she can forgive you because in the beginning you had no problem with her laying claim, then all of a sudden you made it not okay. You didn't think of how confusing that would have been to her.

"I made you feel awful for weeks." It was true; you'd both been feeling on edge since the days leading up to that party. You knew she was on edge because she had been too careful around you. She would look down at your hands when you both walked together, obviously waiting for you to make the first move in case it wasn't okay, in case she'd make other people uncomfortable.

You basically opened the metaphorical closet door and pushed her back in. It had taken her so long to reach that level of comfort, to be able touch you in public, and there you were sending her the message it wasn't okay. All because you felt bad for a boy who couldn't take a hint.

"I'm fine, Rach," she tells you softly, pulling you into her, allowing you to bury your head into her chest.

"I'm sorry. All those people out there, they don't matter. You matter the most to me, Quinn."

"I know."

"I was so stupid."

"I love you," Quinn whispers before lightly kissing the top of your head.

You bury your face further into her chest where her robe is slightly open. You're not worried that your mascara is probably running and staining her white singlet, because she loves you and when you love someone you overlook all those stupid little things.

"I love you too," you whisper back between the small hiccups that escape your lips.

* * *

"Come on you! Up, up, up!"

You groan at your Daddy Hiram's voice, "Five more minutes."

You hear him gasp and roll your eyes, knowing exactly where you get your dramatics from, "My daughter, Rachel Barbra Berry, Queen of six am, requesting five more minutes of sleep? College has already turned you bad and you haven't even gone yet. Or is this Quinn's fault?"

A small laugh escapes you while you groggily sit up. It is Quinn's fault you're so tired, actually it is yours but it's equally her's as well. You both thought it best that your last night in Lima be spent alone with your families, you with your fathers' and Quinn with her mother. It seemed like a good idea until around eleven when the both of you were lying in bed, desperately wishing for the other to be there.

You know Quinn felt this way because she was the one who texted you first with an 'I miss you' which in turn immediately made you call her so you could tell her the same. You only intended to share a brief outline of both of your evening and a pleasant goodnight but an hour turned into two then into three and when four a.m. hit you both, you told yourselves you'd regret it in the morning.

"I suppose it's good your father and I are driving today then?"

You yawn and give a small nod before your Daddy Hiram exits your room. Swinging your legs out from under the covers, you take another moment to stretch and run your fingers through your bed hair, thinking about how Quinn is feeling. Just as you're about to stand to get ready for your morning shower, your mobile lights up and vibrates against your night stand.

You're greeted with a, _"Morning, baby,"_ and you giggle at the whole thinking about Quinn and she just appears theory.

"Morning. Are you ready for today?" you question, standing from your bed to move to your closet where there is only a couple of set of clothing left hanging. Your room is almost stripped bare and you feel your heart flutter while the fact that today you're beginning your new life kicks in.

_"Ready as I'll ever be. Mom and I'll be there in an hour or so."_

"Excellent. Well, I have to shower then we'll set off on our journey," you say as you move into your en suite with today's clothes in hand.

_"Alright, Rach. I love you."_

"Love you too."

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent loading up the last few things into the U-Haul attached to the back of your dads' black SUV. You and Quinn situated yourselves in the very back of the car while Judy sat in the front with your Dad Leroy and your Daddy Hiram sat in the back seat. You were thankful for the three separate rows while you rested your head on Quinn's shoulder in a light sleep.

You could still hear everything your parents' were talking about but you weren't too focused, mainly because you were tired but mainly because Quinn was drawing circles on your palms that rested in her lap. While you sat completely content with the girl in the far back seat, you couldn't help but think about the bed that was already set up in the apartment, it was like it was calling you.

But now, as you stand before it, hours after yours and Quinn's parents had left, you didn't want to get in. Yes, you're extremely tired after carrying the last few boxes after three flights of stairs, but getting in bed and sleeping in the new apartment meant your new life was starting. Even after your speech to the Glee Club the day prior, you didn't want to begin it, it was scary.

The apartment building you have moved into was not at all shabby or anything, everything is up to code, it was just the elevator decided it hated you. It's only a block away from the subway so it's perfect for when school starts up and you and Quinn have to go to your respective schools. There is a vegan restaurant at the end of the street; oh how you love New York and its modern ways and open minded people. While getting close to the apartment building in the car, you noticed a few 'Help Wanted' signs in a few windows in the area which was great considering Summer is coming up and you and Quinn had a lot of free time before school started.

"Are you coming to bed, baby?"

The girl's question brings you out of your thoughts and you note that you've been standing at your side of the double bed for more than ten minutes. You want to so badly get in but you can't will your limbs to move, reality was catching up with you, the rest of your life was beginning.

"What's wrong?"

You shake your head, "Nothing's really wrong, it's just... This is it." Your legs begin to tremble because you've been using them all day and you don't know how long it's going to be before you just collapse onto the mattress.

Quinn moves out from under the coves and comes to a stop in front of you, on her knees on the bed, "This is it?" she questions, taking your hands in her own.

"Life, Quinn. We're here. Our parents and friends are back in Lima and we're here in New York; it seems so surreal. I know that if I get into this bed, in this apartment that everything becomes clear. We graduated yesterday and we're already out here on our own."

"Don't think about it, Rach. Come into bed." She gently tugs at your hands while she scoots back on her knees to give you room, you give in and mimic her position on your knees on the soft mattress. You look down at your hands that are still encased in hers and let out a sigh of content. "I love you, Rachel," she whispers, pressing her forehead against your own, "And just because we're here starting our new life doesn't mean our old ones have ended. Our parents will be there, the Glee Club will still be there when we visit in two weeks. We're gonna be alright."

"I love you too," you whisper back before she is pressing her lips against your own.

Soon you find yourself reclined back on the pillows while Quinn is lightly nipping at your collar-bone, hand in between your thighs for the first time; slowly bringing you down from your high. You're breathing is ragged and you realize you're crying when Quinn cups your face and wipes away the tears with her thumbs as she presses her lips gently against yours.

She lays flush against you, your head using her bicep as a pillow while you're encased within her arms, your face buried in her chest; crying into her sleep shirt. They aren't tears of sadness, nor exhaustion after spending so much time thinking about everything.

They're tears of joy while the love of your life runs her fingers through your hair, whispering love filled comments to you after having given yourself completely to her. They're tears to let Quinn know you're okay with everything that's happening; moving to New York, starting college, it's all okay as long as you have her by your side.

As long as she's your shoulder to cry on, you'll give her all you have to give, all the love you could possibly give like she's never had before, because you know this girl is you're one and only, she's the only person you want in your arms for the rest of your life.


End file.
